


The Winchester Brothers Private Language

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, vague porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, Castiel learned things that were not meant for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Brothers Private Language

Castiel had learned much about Sam and Dean during his time with them. At first he learned how they fought, he learned that they both synched up with each and had an unspoken code in battle that amazed Castiel for the fact that they were human and limited. He learned how they bled, their human reactions to pain and the way deft calloused hands stitched each other up. Castiel spent time fighting with them and he spent even more time simply watching them.

Castiel learned next the more mundane things about the brothers, when Dean managed to draw his attention enough that Castiel found he enjoyed spending time with them when there were no other pressing matters for his attention. In these quieter moments, when battles were strategized and news was shared and all that was left was a few beers, then he learned little things. Like the way Dean tilted back in his chair and sprawled making himself bigger, and the way Sam hunched forward tucking in and making himself smaller. Castiel found himself observing invisible from the corner more than he ought to in his mission to guard Dean, to guard them both has it had happened to be the case now.

Eventually, Castiel learned things that were not meant for him. When the brothers thought that the angel wasn’t looking, when they were alone in the dark of a motel room after the thrill of a hunt that had nothing to do with the apocalypse and thus no need for Castiel’s interference, yet he was watching still, watching when they’d touch in the dark and quietly curl together frantically on a single bed before parting to each their own. These things were a distant fascination to Castiel, things he’d never experienced and never understood, but found a certain aesthetic appeal to watching the brothers slide their bodies together. 

It was most likely a culmination of all the things that Castiel had learned about them, and confessed in a particularly vulnerable moment after he had imbibed the contents of a liquor store, that led to their current game. For it was a game to the brothers, he knew, it was something to be studied to Castiel. They knew each other like mirror reflections, and now they tested how well Castiel knew them. With his eyes closed and hands tied in front, the angel kneeled, resting back on his heels, patient as one brother or the other touched, and tasted, and learned of him. They made him guess, who’s hands were on him, who’s mouth. They spoke their own language in heavy glances and swift fingers, and now they were teaching Castiel this language. 

Thick fingers that ghosted over hardened nipples – he didn’t know his nipples responded to stimuli like that – fingers that were gentle and sure in their path, these were Dean’s. For his correct answer, there were lips on his – he didn’t know how easy and enjoyable it was to part his mouth and allow another in – lips that were needy and hungry with a tongue quick to twist into him, these were Sam’s lips.

One after another, questioning him, giving him a language that was not in words but made of familiarity and intimate truths, learning reactions and the way pieces fit together and how and why. But the game never really had a winner, no one kept tally, eventually his hands found their way to mapping out a broad back, shoulders strong and scarred these were Dean’s shoulders, and when he had been untied was anyone’s guess. There was a cock asking entrance at his lips, head hot and leaking, stretching his lips with slow ease this was Dean’s cock. That must be Sam behind him then, powerful arms pulling him back and spreading his legs wide. 

Castiel might learn this language, how to move with the Winchester brothers, how to bleed with them, how to breath with them, how to come with them, but he held no disillusion that he’d always be a foreigner.


End file.
